Teen Titans Go! to the Movies
''Teen Titans Go! to the Movies ''is an upcoming 2018 American animated superhero film based on the television series of the same name. The film is produced by Warner Animation Group (also known as Warner Bros. Animation), RatPac-Dune Entertainment, and DC Entertainment in association with Cartoon Network. It is the third theatrical film based on a Cartoon Network series after The Powerpuff Girls Movie ''(2002) and ''The Lego Ninjago Movie ''(2017), the film will also feature the voice talents of Scott Menville, Hynden Walch, Khary Payton, Tara Strong, and Greg Cipes reprising their roles from the series, as well as Will Arnett and Kristen Bell. It is scheduled to be released on July 27, 2018 by Warner Bros. Pictures. Synopsis It seems to the Teens that all the major superheroes out there are starring in their own movies—everyone but the Teen Titans, that is! But de facto leader Robin is determined to remedy the situation, and be seen as a star instead of a sidekick. If only they could get the hottest Hollywood film director to notice them. With a few madcap ideas and a song in their heart, the Teen Titans head to Tinsel Town, certain to pull off their dream. But when the group is radically misdirected by a seriously super villain and his maniacal plan to take over the Earth, things really go awry. The team finds their friendship and their fighting spirit failing, putting the very fate of the Teen Titans themselves on the line! Plot TBA Cast * Scott Menville as Robin * Hynden Walch as Starfire * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Tara Strong as Raven * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Will Arnett as Slade * Kristen Bell as Jade Wilson * James Corden as Balloon Man * Nicholas Cage as Superman * Halsey as Wonder Woman * Lil Yachty as Green Lantern Soundtrack You can check out the full list of songs to the film ''here. '' Production On Monday September 25, 2017, Warner Bros. Pictures announced the film and its release date on July 27, 2018. A month later, the film's title and teaser poster debuted, and it was announced that Will Arnett and Kristen Bell would join the cast. On Wednesday January 10, 2018, the film's first teaser trailer was released online. Release The film is scheduled to be released in theaters on July 27, 2018. Trivia * This is the first ever feature film of the series. * This is the first animated Teen Titans movie and Teen Titans movie in general to hit theaters. ''Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2006), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016) and Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017) were all direct-to-DVD releases. But however, considering this movie is set in the Teen Titans Go! universe, it is likely it will have a far less serious plot compared to the other previous animated Teen Titans films. * This will be the fifth theatrical film with a wide release to be based on a Cartoon Network series after The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002), The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017) and an untitled Adventure Time movie that is still in development. * This film has a total of six celebrity guest stars. * This is the twenty-ninth Animated television series to be adapted into a feature movie. The previous ones were Spongebob SquarePants, Jimmy Neutron, Rugrats, Wild Thornberrys, Hey Arnold!, Barnyard, The Powerpuff Girls, Regular Show, The Simpsons, South Park, Beavis and Butt-Head, The Flintstones, Yogi-Bear, The Jetsons, DuckTales, Phineas and Ferb, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Teacher's Pet, Goof Troop, Transformers, Batman: The Animated Series, Heathcliff, Doug, Recess, Babar, Woody Woodpecker, Peter Rabbit and My Little Pony. * The movie's first official trailer was dropped on Wednesday, January 10, 2018. * Slade has been referenced and even made cameos throughout the'' Teen Titans Go!'' series but however, this movie will mark his first ever role and speaking debut. ** With that being said, this maybe because many people highly requested Slade to appear in Teen Titans Go! ''and were very disappointed in the outcome of "The Return of Slade". * Will Arnett is the voice of Slade. Which replaced Slade's original voice actor, Ron Perlman, for the role. * This marks the fifth feature-length motion picture being done by Warner Animation Group. The previous ones were ''The LEGO Movie ''(2014), ''Storks ''(2016), ''The LEGO Batman Movie ''(2017) and ''The LEGO Ninjago Movie ''(2017). **This is also the first film from Warner Animation Group to not be in CGI (Computer-Generated Imagery) animation. *This is the second theatrical superhero animated movie in 25 years after ''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993). '' *This will be Wonder Woman's, Superman's and Green Lantern's (John Stewart's) first speaking role in the ''Teen Titans Go! universe. Continuity * TBA References * In the first trailer, the Titans (excluding Robin) were dressed up as Wonder Woman. The Wonder Woman costumes the Titans wore were designed from Wonder Woman's costume from the live action version played by Gal Gadot. ** Also the Titans saying how much they love Wonder Woman and how she was what people wanted to see could be a jab at how successful the live action solo Wonder Woman movie was. ** To add on, Jade Wilson is a movie director. With that being said, she could be a reference to Patty Jenkins; the woman who directed Wonder Woman. * There are several buildings in Jump City seen in the first trailer that references other characters and things in the DC universe: ** There is a building named Ace Chemicals, which has the same name as the business organization that appears in the Batman comics. ** There is a bakery called Sinestro LLS and Buns, which references a DC Supervillain. ** There is a make up shop called Apokolips and Lashes with Darkseid on the logo. ** A building named The Rorshack, which is a reference to the DC character Rorschach (Watchmen). * Unlike seeing her in her usual classic costume in the series, Wonder Woman wears a costume similar to the design the Titans were seen wearing in the trailer, which is the design Wonder Woman wore in the 2017 live action Wonder Woman film. * The third teaser poster to the film parodies a teaser poster for Justice League (2017 film). Errors * TBA Running Gags * TBA Gallery ''For the main gallery, see Teen Titans Go! to the Movies/Gallery. '' Videos Trailers Teen Titans GO! To the Movies - Teaser Trailer Tomorrow Teen Titans GO! To The Movies - Official Teaser Trailer External Links * ''Teen Titans Go! to the Movies ''on IMDb * ''Teen Titans Go! to the Movies ''on Wikipedia * ''Teen Titans Go! to the Movies ''on Official Website * ''Teen Titans Go! to the Movies ''on Instagram * ''Teen Titans Go! to the Movies ''on Twitter * ''Teen Titans Go! to the Movies ''on Facebook